


The Power Is In His Eyes

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu might have gone mad. Or he might have not. One way or another he wasn´t the one who decided the final result of the situation, he got himself into. Well, Yuu would blame it on the habit, probably. Yes, that habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Is In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Originally written on October 2nd, 2009.

First time Yuu saw him, he was half drunk and was pissed off only half as much as he had been when he came down to a pub near his apartment. The other man was obviously completely drunk, but on the other hand in a very cheerful mood, surrounded by some people, probably his friends. Originally, it was exactly his lively behaviour what attracted Yuu´s attention, made him angry again, but as he continued watching the guy with honey brown hair, he gradually forgot a true reason of his that day´s foul mood. The man was laughing too loud, his head tilting backwards, his longish brown hair falling back on his shoulders in the process. His Adam apple rising, his eyes sparkling with joy. All those excited moves of his white and smooth hands. A shining, slender silhouette in the darkness.

Yuu came to the bar to drive the problems with his boss at work away. In the end he left the place with his plan being fulfilled. And the way he succeeded didn´t really matter anymore.

The morning after Yuu woke up with a terrible hangover. It reminded him what a weak drinker he was and how he had been continuously forgetting about the fact. But those corners of his mind which weren´t afflicted by that annoying pain could think only about one thing, about that constantly smiling stranger from the previous night. The thoughts about him were flowing in his head all day long. And it was only then when the raven haired man realized what had cured his grumpiness.

***

Yuu had never considered himself an obsessive being. However, after a month and two weeks of literal stalking, this was the only way how to explain why every Friday and Saturday night he was waiting in front of exactly the same bar he had walked into that night only to sweep his moodiness away. Unfortunately it was then when his eyes had spotted the most alluring man they had ever seen. Well, an infatuation could cause things to happen.

There was one more option possible Yuu considered. That of him having no sex for the longest period of time since he lost his virginity with his best friend those years ago. And well, being horny could cause things to happen too.

He was trapped.

The man visited the place a few times afterwards, secretly hoping he would see the other again. Although he wasn´t really that type of person who liked sitting in pubs drinking beer or whatever someone offered him, those few times helped him realize that the other guy really came there on regular basis. On every Friday and Saturday evening accompanied by his 2 friends.

He was slightly taller than Yuu, but not so bony. His eyes were dark, but glowing like the freshest autumn chestnuts. And they were smiling. Yuu was mesmerized by them. Or he thought it was them holding his attention. It didn´t matter if the man was drunk or not. Those eyes would ´t stop smiling. But the brunette had never been alone, so although Yuu thought about approaching him and asking at least his name and maybe a phone number, his friends had never left him alone. They were constantly by his side.

A tall man with blond spikes, muscular arms and a weird cloth tied around his nose. Probably thinking he looked cool. He was not. That was Yuu´s opinion. Also he was too loud for his taste. And there was another blond, this time a very small man who always wore huge shades covering half of his face. Probably thinking he looked cool too. He was not and the fact that it was always deep night outside and there were only a few lights inside the place made it even more ridiculous. At least this one hardly ever talked. And he was the only one of the trio whose name Yuu knew. Takanori. Yuu overheard them talking once when he was about to leave the club. The name and then a few seconds of bright laughter of the brown headed man, he so longed for, echoed through space. Yuu´s head was spinning. He didn´t notice the straightforward and examining look Takanori had dedicated him before he opened the door leading outside. And still that man and his name wasn´t the one he was interested in, so his mind pushed this knowledge somewhere deep inside his consciousness.

Well, Yuu was just too shy to talk to that stranger while those two were around. Even though their attempts to look cool failed, they were still kind of intimidating for the dark head. And so he privately called the man Uruha. The name he gave him suited him perfectly. Just lovely.

But Yuu was only a human too. If a person craves something for a long time, frustration starts taking over. So he tried to fight it. He thought if he couldn´t see the other, he would stop wanting him. He tried not to go to that place. But sitting in his cold flat and staring at the TV impassively didn´t help at all. It took him only a single weekend to realize that. And so he made a compromise. Going but not going at the same time.

***

During those evenings he visited the pub, he found out at what time the guys usually went home. And so Yuu did the craziest thing he could think off. Yes, every Friday and Saturday, about half an hour before their supposed departure he walked slowly to the place and stood opposite off the entrance and … he waited. All he wanted was one, innocent glimpse of that hypnotizing beauty that sent chills down his spine.

There were times he missed them and they had already gone home. Yuu knew because usually they left about half an hour before the closing of the club. So when he saw a bartender locking up the front door, it was a sign he wasn´t lucky for the night. But most of the times he managed to see those three men leaving the place. Yuu understood very soon why the man needed two friends with him, obviously he liked drinking too much, a majority of their pub visits he ended up being completely wasted. The black haired man thought it was a bit unhealthy habit, but in the end he couldn´t care less, he was a pure observer, he couldn´t affect it in any way.

However, Yuu felt pathetic. No, he realized he really was pathetic. And behaving completely unacceptable. It was him being sick doing what he did. If only his best friend Yutaka knew. But he didn´t, that was the trick. Otherwise he would scold Yuu and he would never let him follow the other. He always tried to prevent him from making a fool of himself. And Yutaka was always right doing that, Yuu knew this as well. But the man decided this was going to be his only secret. He was very confident about his decision. It didn´t matter anymore that it was slowly starting to be too much. Yuu understood long time ago that if someone spotted him there more than once, he could easily get into problems. But he didn´t care. Uruha was worth it. Uruha was overpowering. Uruha controlled Yuu without even knowing him. And Yuu let him do it even though it was the silliest thing in the world.

The long haired man always stood in the alley on the opposite side of the road. He could clearly see the doors leading to the pub. Yuu´s eyes had never missed anyone. Even if the man was tired, his eyes were alert. Every time he got to his usual spot, he felt like a downright junkie. Yes, that was what he was. Every weekend he was waiting for his appointed, narcotic shot.

***

The first autumn night Yuu was smoking one cigarette after another one until he finished the whole pack, so he could only open a new one. He was kind of nervous, but he didn´t know why. It had been really long time since he started watching Uruha and he thought of stopping to do it. The power of Uruha´s eyes began to fade. The raven head blamed it on all those alcoholic drinks.

However, he noticed something was different. That night the what´s-his-name guy was suddenly missing. Yuu´s hands very trembling, it was cold outside. He could see only two men instead of three walking down the street, Uruha wasn´t high as always. He seemed worried and frantically shook his head in disapproval. His lips moved quickly as he tried to explain something to the blonde with the nose band. The friend frowned, but didn´t answer. A feeling of insecurity fell on Yuu. Watching the scene in front of him he felt some kind of concern he couldn´t really identify. He dropped the cigarette he was holding and pressed it into the ground with the heel of his shoe, turning it into a poor stub. Yuu pushed his hands deep into his trousers´ pockets and for a fleeing moment he wondered what happened with the shortie. Then he returned home.

The same scenario repeated the next evening and then for another 3 nights of the following weekends. Yuu would have stopped coming to his lookout a week ago, but he was just too curious whether the small blonde would appear again or not and at what circumstances. There he was, missing the sight of three of them stumbling from the bar. All the glory surrounding them was gone. Uruha was never drunk these times. And somehow the long haired man´s mind slowly shifted and as a shadow creeping around a corner it moved in the direction of what was lacking.

***

It was exactly 24th night of Yuu´s stalking when a dark grey car stopped at the curb in front of him on the other side of the road. The minute a window rolled down, he realized that he might have looked as a quite marketable article, standing there like that every weekend night. He had lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before approaching the vehicle only to tell a person behind the wheel he was not what the man probably thought he was. When Yuu bowed down so he could see the other, he immediately recognized the huge black glasses and shaggy blond hair. And the black haired man remembered. Takanori. The man didn´t have to say a word, Yuu boarded the car anxiously and sat on a backseat.

“Well, I wanted to ask you a few things, that´s why I _stopped coming_. I only wanted to play your game for a little. So I know what to ask you. But this is probably not the most suitable place for interrogation, so let´s go somewhere.”

The blonde stated, started the car and drove down the road.

Yuu said nothing. He didn´t know what to reply anyway.

When both men sat down on the leather bench of a box in a small family restaurant, Takanori ordered something to eat and he fixed his gaze on Yuu (or that was what it looked like).

“I meant no harm, I swear.”

“I am not accusing you of anything.”

His voice was deep and calm. In the meantime a waitress brought his meal. He slowly chewed his spaghetti down, his eyes (or Yuu supposed so) weren´t leaving Yuu´s face. He felt like under the roentgen.

“You´ve been watching Kouyou for a really long time. You have some stamina, man.”

Yuu gasped finally hearing the name of the beauty. It seemed so unreal to finally be able to match a real name to that person. He realized that he kind of didn´t want to know the name at all, but nevertheless he whispered.

“So that´s his name.”

But the eating man misheard his words and continued working on his portion. When he finished, he looked away from Yuu. Although Takanori had said he wanted to ask questions, he just smiled, a bit mockingly as if he was glad he was keeping the other´s tension high. Then the man added.

“I am tired. Let´s go home. Where do you live?”

Now there could be a clear question recognized in Yuu´s eyes. He was confused as to what to think about this whole situation. It was all too ridiculous. He had many things on his mind he would have liked to ask too, but at the same time he was relieved that the other wanted nothing from him. And he wouldn´t dare to speak up even if he had the right to do it.

Well, Yuu thought it was a bit dangerous giving the other his address, but the short man drove them far away from their meeting point and so he actually didn´t have any other choice than revealing this information to him.

The car stopped in front of a high apartment building and Yuu literally jumped out of it. Takanori got off too. Yuu hated the glasses on his face, he couldn´t see his facial expression at all, he couldn´t read this awkward meeting and he couldn´t choose the right manner of behaviour towards this man. So he only turned on his heel and left him standing there, and just before he entered the building, he had slightly lifted his hand and waved. That was all. That was it. All what was left from his adventure lasting for a few past months was a sound of a starting motor.

***

Yuu waited for another month, again staring at his TV, not really watching it. Then he couldn´t stand it anymore and he went out again. For his mind was still more than busy with thinking about the mysterious man. Someone clever once said that a habit is a shirt made of iron. Yuu didn´t know the guy who said so, but heck, he was so damned right. Let´s blame it on the habit.

After a ten-minute walk Yuu opened the doors to the pub where it had all begun. He immediately spotted the trio sitting in a right corner, just next to the counter. Yuu thought he must have gone crazy over all that time, but he didn´t hesitate even for a minute and headed straight towards the place where they were cheerfully chatting. When he approached them, his tension was so high he was afraid that he might faint every second, being man or not… it didn´t really matter.

“Hi, guys, I am really sorry I am interrupting your fun, but I am borrowing this gentleman here for a minute….or for an hour….well, maybe for more than that.”

And he grabbed the surprised man by his hand and pulled him on his legs, made him walk towards the exit with him. In the corner of his eye he could see the looks he got from the rest of the group, but he was so quick they didn´t have any chance to protest, any chance to stop him from kidnapping their friend.

Yuu was literally dragging the other man, pulling him by his hand insensitively in the direction of his apartment. It didn´t take any longer than his way to the pub, the other didn´t even try to resist him, his wrist was soon all red and swollen from the tight grasp of Yuu´s fingers.

When they got to the apartment building and inside it, the dark head shoved the guy into an elevator near the entrance and pushed a button with a big number 4 glowing white. No one spoke a word. Finally neutral female voice announced they reached Yuu´s desired floor, where his flat was located. Now he was more nervous than before, his hands shaking badly even though they were still gripping at the other man´s hand firmly. When he was about to unlock the doors leading inside his apartment, he dropped the key accidentally. Yuu could hear a small amused snort, but decided to ignore it, for sake of what he was about to do.

“IN!”

He ordered and the other obeyed without hesitation. Yuu then led the other to his dark living room, not bothering to switch the lights on, he sat the other on his black leather couch and then he himself landed in the small armchair opposite of him.

“Now,…”

Yuu heaved a heavy sigh.

“..now, put them down!”

He exclaimed, his voice was shaky.  
“What?”

“Oh, just don´t pretend you don´t know.”

“Well, how am I supposed to…”

But the other´s evasion was interrupted by angry Yuu.

“Fucking fuck, Takanori, just put those glasses away, or else…”

“You will do what…?”

The small blonde answered not even slightly astonished that the other knew his name. Yuu could hear an obvious taunt echoing in his voice. He had a strong urge to demonstrate what he would do personally, but then he quickly pushed the idea away and with the most peaceful voice he could acquire he continued.

“Just…. put them down, OK?”

“But I need them.”

Takanori answered plainly and his lips curved into a knowing smile.

“No, you don´t.”

And Yuu finally lost his control and literally threw himself onto the small man. He was pushing him deep inside the backrest of his sofa with both of his hands. He was prepared for the other trying to yank himself from his steady hold, but the blonde was still, the smile reigning on his face. His attitude stayed unchanged, he completely surrendered even though he had never been defiant. Yuu´s right hand left Takanori´s arm and slowly moved towards his face, touched a frame of the dark glasses and then removed them from his eyes entirely. The dark head expected the other to have his eyes closed, but the opposite was true. The shortie´s orbs were wide open, an amused spark in them. His eyes were brown. They were brown like Yuu´s were and they were the most ordinary eyes he could imagine. There was nothing extraordinary about them, not even about the other´s eyelashes; they were dark and hiding his pupils every now and then, every time Takanori blinked.

“Well,…”

“What?”

“Are you satisfied now? ”

“But,…why…”

An answer was only another smile from the other. Yuu couldn´t stand it. He dropped the shades on the ground and leant towards the other.  
Takanori. He was fucking annoying.

“You little bastard.”  
And Yuu pressed his body against Takanori with all his weight, his lips attacking the blonde´s pouty grin.

The blond man didn´t try to push Yuu away. He didn´t even close his eyes. There was no surprise in them, he didn´t stop smiling either. Yuu pressed harder and bit the man´s lower lip. Only then Takanori showed some kind of response. He actually grabbed the raven haired man by his hips, buried his digits painfully deep into his skin and parted his own lips, so the other´s tongue could slip inside without the further fight and taste the sweetness of it. A moan escaped Yuu´s throat and for a second a thought of Takanori planning all this flashed through his head. But if it was truth, he somehow didn´t mind or if he had minded a minute ago, now the objections were gone and completely lost in the heat their bodies.

All of a sudden the taller man pulled away. He needed air in his lungs and although his mind was slowly getting blank with passion, there still was that one question with the answer missing.

“Tell me!”

Yuu was gasping.

“You still need to know?”

Takanori was drawing him closer until the other was kneeling between his legs and their faces were so near their lips were almost touching again. Yuu could feel the blonde´s breath on his cheeks as he turned his head to the side a bit, since he didn´t want to succumb so easily.

Takanori sighed and with one rough jerk he got them both lying on the sofa. He on his back and Yuu, though he almost fell down, spread over him. Takanori´s knee brushed slightly against the other´s crotch and while Yuu was trying to prevent a groan from leaving his lips he matter-of-factly stated.

“You see, when one has a bad sight, these days there are many ways how to fix it. And though most of them are successful, in my case I just need to wear those,” and he looked in the direction of the glasses lying on the carpet under them, “a bit longer. My eyes are still sensitive to bright and especially neon light.”

There was a momentarily silence and then the man added, his voice became serious.

“My eyes are not like yours. They don´t put up with watching shiny things for too long. They have to settle for dark ones.”

Takanori didn´t wait even a second and he raised his knee higher, this time earning a deep and long moan from the other. And Yuu swore to god, he would never ever follow his instincts, which obviously _caused_ things to happen. Only this time, he would let it go, there was no way back anyway. For he was trapped, Yuu was caught by the power of his eyes.


End file.
